Don't Forget to Remember Me
by Painthorses76
Summary: The specialists are on a dangerous mission the specialists's mission backfired on them will the specialists find the villian on their mission and complete it or will they be stuck on their mission and not be able to go back to Magix for a long time the winx have moved on from the specialists and found new guys
1. Chapter 1

This is the day when the winx's boyfriends gets called into Saladin's office to find out about going on a important dangerous mission ( It could possibly be deadly ) somewhere in the magical dimension.

CHAPTER 1

At the lounge room where all the other Red Fountain specialists are hanging out watching TV

Sky,Brandon,Helia,Nabu,Riven,Timmy,Manuel walks into the lounge room

Brandon says What is everyone watching ?

Kane says The Game Of Thrones

W says This show is so awesome !

Bishop says You guys got to come watch it

Pete says come sit over here with us

Sky says Alright !

Sky looks at his friends

Sky says what do you think should we do go watch that show or go to Magix city

Brandon says I want to see what about this show that W thinks it is so awesome

Sky says The show it is

Sky,Brandon,Helia,Nabu,Riven,Timmy,Manuel just got to sit down with the other specialists when Javelin enters the lounge room

Javelin says sky,Brandon,Helia,Nabu,Riven,Timmy,Manuel the Headmaster Saladin would like to see you in his office right now

Helia says What did you do this time Riven

Riven says angrily I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG THIS TIME !

Timmy says Uh huh sure you didn't

Riven says What ever lets go see Saladin and get this over with

Brandon says Oh man I'm not going to be able to see this show

Brandon says Can't I just stay here and watch the show and you guys can go see Saladin and tell me when you guys get back

Nabu says I don't think so lets go Brandon

Nabu drags Brandon by his arm out of the lounge room

Brandon say B- B- B- But

Riven says BRANDON SHUT UP AND LETS GO !

Helia says I'm sure Jared can find a way to get the show for you to watch later

Brandon grunts in a irritating tone

Brandon yanks his arm out of Nabu's hand and stomps off to Saladin's office

Headmaster Saladin office

Helia knocks on his grandfathet's door

Saladin looks up from his papers on his desk

Saladin says come on in

Helia says grandfather you wanted to speak with us?

Saladin says yes

Saladin says Sky can you close the door

Sky says yes sir

Sky closes the door

Sky turns his attention back to Saladin

Saladin says I called you boys in here because I have a important dangerous mission for you boys to go on

Brandon says why do we have to go why can't you send justin and his goons to go on it

Saladin says you boys are my best students out of all the students at Red Fountain that's why I called you boys in here

Timmy elbows Brandon in the guts

Brandon holds his stomach and grins at Timmy and says what was that for

Sky says it was for you so shut your mouth

Saladin doesn't look to pleased to be interrupted

Saladin says is there anything you boys would like to say

Riven looks at Brandon and says there is nothing going on at all right Brandon

Brandon panics and says yes nothing going on

Saladin says as I was saying I want you boys to go on this important dangerous mission

Saladin says this mission could possibly be deadly so boys be really careful

Nabu says Saladin what is the mission?

Saladin says I would like for you boys to go to knightston

( Made up Magix planet name )

Saladin says there is a dangerous villian there and I'm sending you boys there to take care of it

Timmy says wait what about the winx are they coming with us too

Saladin says no Mrs Fargonda doesn't want to put the girls in danger like that

Riven says angrily so she wants us to go and risk our lives to save a stupid planet so she can save the fairies lives from not going

Sky,Brandon,Helia,Nabu,Timmy,Manuel says RIVEN!

Saladin isn't happy with Riven's behavior

Saladin says Riven don't start this now or I'll have you stay here and make you writeme a 2 thousand word essay am I clear

Riven says yes sir and I'll go

Manuel says Saladin will we be able to tell our girlfriend's goodbye?

Saladin says yes

Saladin says I already have talked with Mrs Fargonda and arranged it for you boys and she has let your girlfriend's come over here to see you boys but for you boys this going to be a quick goodbye with the girls because I would like for you boys to be on your way as quick as possible

Sky,Brandon,Helia,Riven,Nabu,Timmy,Manuel all says yes sir

Saladin says the winx are in your rooms I'll leave you boys to it

Saladin says you boys are dismiss

Sky,Brandon,Helia,Nabu,Riven,Timmy Manuel all says Thank you sir

Sky,BrandonHelia,Riven,Nabu,Timmy,Manuel walks out of Headmaster Saladin's office


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Sky,Brandon,Timmy,Manuel Room

**Manuel,Roxy**

Roxy is sitting down on Manuel's bed waiting for Manuel to come into his room

Roxy says come on babe I have my last class of the day soon

Manuel walks in through the door

Roxy smiles and says hey Hot Shot

Manuel smiles and says hey Foxy Roxy

Roxy blushes

Manuel says this is only going to be a quick goodbye

Manuel grabs both of Roxy's hands

Manuel says Roxy look at me

Roxy looks at Manuel then looks away from him with tears in her eyes

Manuel says Roxy look at me

Roxy looks at Manuel and he wipes her tears away with his finger

Manuel kisses Roxy before he has to send her back to Alfea

Roxy kisses Manuel back passionately

Manuel and Roxy broke off their kiss

Manuel says Roxy it's time for you to head back to Alfea

Roxy says ok

Roxy stands up walks over to the balcony

Roxy turns around and says Manuel I'll miss you

Roxy turns back around to the balcony

Manuel says I'll miss you too

Roxy walks out on the balcony transform into her fairy form and fly away back to Alfea

Manuel got his bag all packed with everything he will need to take with him for the mission

Helia,Riven,Nabu Room

**Riven,Musa**

Musa is pacing back and forth in the room

Musa is getting irritated waiting for Riven to come into the room

Musa says WHERE IS HE AT ?

Riven walks in the door

Musa says about time you got here

Riven says it's not my fault I had to deal with stupid guys in my grade

Musa says yeah well all this time that I waited for you got me late for class now

Riven says look Musa

Musa says WHAT!

Riven says nevermind

Musa says TELL ME NOW!

Riven says I'M SORRY OK!

Musa faces away from him and has tears in her eyes

Riven says I'm sorry I didn't mean yell at you

Riven says Musa I'm sorry I got held up dealing with Justin and his stupid friends

Riven turns Musa around so she's facing him

Riven uses his finger and tilts her head up

Riven says Musa look at me

Musa looks at Riven

Riven uses his finger to wipe away the tears in her eyes

Musa looks down and says Riven I'm going to miss you

Riven says I'm going to miss you too

Riven lifts her face back up to him

Riven smiles and kisses Musa

Musa smiles and kiss Riven back

Riven ended the kiss

Musa says I better go now

Musa walks out on the balcony

Musa says winx butterflix

Musa transform into her fairy form and fly away back to Alfea

Riven packs up his bag and puts everything in there that he with need to take with him on this mission

Sky,Brandon,Timmy,Manuel Room

**Timmy,Tecna**

Tecna is sitting down in the chair at Timmy's computer desk

Tecna says where is Timmy at?

Tecna says he's going to make me be be late for class and I'm never late

Timmy walks in the door

Timmy says Tecna I'm here I'm sorry I'm so unllogically behind now

Tecna smiles and says it's alright Timmy

Timmy smiles says Thank you Tecna

Tecna says no problem Timmy

Timmy stands Tecna up from the chair

Timmy lifts Tecna head up for her to look at him

Timmy says look at me Tecna

Timmy says this can't be long im sorry but I'll miss you Tecna

Tecna says I'll miss you too Timmy

Timmy and Tecna kiss

Timmy brakes the kiss

Tecna says it's time for me to go Timmy

Tecna walks to the balcony turns around looks at Timmy smiles and says good luck Timmy

Tecna turns back around

Timmy says Thank you Tecna I'll need it

Tecna walk out on the balcony says winx butterflix

Tecna transforms into her fairy form and fly away back to Alfea

Timmy packs his bag up with everything that he will need to take with him on this mission

Helia,Riven,Nabu Room

**Helia,Flora**

Flora sits on Helia's bed waits for Helia to come in the room from his shower

Helia walks in the door

Helia smiles says Flora my sweet flower

Flora blushes smiles says Helia my flower

Helia says I will miss you My sweet flower

Flora says I will miss you too my flower

Helia kisses Flora

Flora kisses back

Helia breaks apart their kiss

Helia says I'm sorry my sweet flower that this has to be so short

Flora says I know it's time for me to go now

Flora walks out on the balcony and says winx butterflix

Flora transforms in her fairy form and fly away back to Alfea

Helia packs up his bag with everything that he will need to take with him on this mission

Sky,Brandon,Timmy,Manuel Room

**Sky,Bloom**

Bloom is standing and waiting for Sky

Bloom says come on Sky

Sky walks in the door

Sky says Bloom

Bloom says Sky

Sky says I'm so sorry Bloom where you waiting long ?

Bloom says no not really lets say you made the perfect timing

Sky smiles says only because I have the perfect girl right here in front of me

Bloom blushes and smiles

Bloom looks down and tears up

Sky says don't you shed any of those tears

Bloom says oh Sky I'm going to miss you alot

Sky says I know and I'm going to miss you alot too

Sky puts his finger on Bloom's chin and lifts her face up

Sky says Bloom look at me

Bloom looks at Sky

Sky kisses Bloom

Bloom Kisses back

Bloom stops the kiss

Bloom says I'm sorry Sky but I have to go now

Bloom stop by the balcony looks back over to Sky

Sky looks at her

Bloom says good luck

Bloom looks back to the balcony steps on out to the balcony

Bloom says winx butterflix

Bloom transforms into her fairy form and fly away back to Alfea

Sky packs his bag puts everything in that's he will need to take with him on this mission

Helia,Riven,Nabu Room

**Nabu,Aisha**

Aisha sits and waits for Nabu

Nabu walks in the door

Nabu says Aisha my love

Aisha says Nabu my love

Nabu and Aisha kiss

Nabu breaks the kiss

Nabu Says I'm sorry My love but it's time for to go

Aisha walks to the balcony

Aisha turns around and says I am going to miss you my love

Nabu says I am going to miss you too

Aisha walks out on the balcony

Aisha says winx butterflix

Aisha transform in her fairy power and fly away back to Alfea

Nabu pack everything that he will need to take with him on the mission in his bag

Sky,Brandon,Timmy,Manuel Room

**Brandon,Stella**

Stella paces up and down in the room getting aggravated that Brandon not there here yet

Stella says where is he Err does he know that making a princess wait isn't nice

Stella says I'm about this close to just leave

Brandon walks in the door

Stella says finally it's about time you got here

Brandon says I'm sorry Stella

Stella says you better be

Stella changes her mood from being mad to happy

Stella smiles runs to Brandon says honey bear

Stella knocks Brandon down on the floor

Stella pecks Brandon's lips

Brandon says ok Stella

Brandon stands back up

Beandon grabs Stella's hand stands her back up

Stella says snookums I'll miss you

Brandon says I'll miss you too honey

Stella kiss Brandon

BRanson kisses Stella back

Brandon breaks apart their kiss

Brandon says I'm sorry Stell this has to be a short visit

Stella says I know Brandon and it sucks

Stella says I got to go

Stella walks over to the balcony

Beandon says you are the light of my life

Stella turns around

Stella smiles says Thank you snookums

Stella has tears in her eyes good luck

Stella walks out on the balcony

Stella says winx butterflix

Stella transforms into her fairyform and fly away back to Alfea

Brandon packs everything up that he needs for this mission


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

At the squad ship hanger

Sky, Helia, Timmy,Manuel,Riven,Nabu were waiting on Brandon

Helia says we shouldn't have let Brandon be last the one

Brandon says hey that wasn't nice

Manuel says it's about time you got here

Brandon says sorry I got knock down to the floor

Nabu says by who?

Brandon says Stella

Brandon says that's why it took me so long

Timmy says since you are late now you made us late leaving on time to get there

Brandon says I'm sorry you guys

Sky say right lets get in the ship and take off

Sky,Brandon,Helia,Manuel,Timmy,Nabu,Riven takes off out of the hanger and fly away leaving the view of Red Fountain in a long distance

Saladin stands and watch until there was no showing of the ship anymore

Saladin says Good luck boys

Saladin turns back around and walks back through the ship hanger he got to the door into the school and hits the hanger door closed and walks back in the school


End file.
